Open Your Eyes
by DeathBy
Summary: This is about a troubled & lonely woman named Mélancolie De'Vil,who meets a young man that she meets at her work,but over the next few months she grows closer to him and she see's love through a whole diffrent perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"So paranoid..."I sighed.

"Poor Tweek,my dear,I won't let those _horrid_gnomes come near your underwear!"I grinned at the shaking 18 year old tried twitched every second of the day."Lay off the coffee,hun."I swirled the spoon in the mug of coffee before me,picking it up with a napkin and trying to take a small simple sip."-eck-How-eck-can yyyou ddrriiink tthat _shit_!"Tweek spat out"Not on the mug,dude."I glared at the mug,just thinking."ssorry."I smiled at him."Its ok."I poured the coffee out in the sink and sat on the bench outside.I watched couples walk by holding hands,whispering sweet things in eachother ears.

"Un dimanche aprés-midi, à Coutances..."The French lyrics came to my mind."Dans une chambre d'hôtel moyen, sans étoiles."

I stopped there,yet kept on suddenly I bumped into a very muscular man."My apologizes."He told me,lending out a hand.I shook my head."N-OK."I helped myself frowned."I bump into complete and utter random strangers day by day."I looked at the time."What are you doing out so late?"He smirked."My work is on the streets."I backed away."Not a male prostitute?"He laughed."No no,my friend Kenny does that,well used to before he permanently died.""Permanently?"He shook his head."Long the way,I'm Kyle...Kyle Broflovski"I shook his hand."I'm..."We continued to shake hands,while I was trying to figure out my 'name'."I'm...uh."I pulled my hand away."Nevermind town is so small,we'll meet each other again."And with that idiot remark,I walked off.

"Don't..."I quietly whispered to him,as his hand made way to my pouted followed by his relaxing voice,"It'll be OK."He tried again,but failed as I got out of the silk bed and straight to the bathroom."Stop being so delusional!"I saw my reflection tell me bored."Just fucking DO HIM for once!That's all what guys want,RIGHT?!"I couldn't stand her yelling at me.I rolled my eye's at myself and finally labled myself '**CRAZY**' with bold fucking letters.I got in bed with the younger man[2 years] and told him to just 'go to sleep'.He refused,yet earning him no sex,like I was gonna give it to him.

The next morning I felt around the bed,hoping to feel him there."Babe?"I asked.I sat up and saw a note next to the lamp.I snatched it and began,_'Dear Mélancolie,I'm sorry but,its over.I mean I know your scared but...shit your 20 now and STILL a virgin.I know you know that I'm not the one that you want to spend your life I'm sorry for writing this and not telling you in person...I left something on your gonna hurt like shit in the morning so make sure that its not infected.-Love Craig Tucker.'_ I looked at the letter and crumbled it, my thigh?What did that mean.I pulled up the big t-shirt to see a heart near my...(You know) and smiled.I slowly touched the bloody heart and yelped."SHIT Craig."Guys do the most retarded shit.


	2. Kissing A Stranger

"Mélancolie De'Vil!"The loud voice made me automatically,_open my eyes._"Sleeping is not required for this job!Now...get back to work!"My boss Mikey Dean yelled at me.I lazily picked my head up and watched a Male customer walk around the small liquor store.I cleared my throat,"C-can I help you with something?"He turned to look at me,right as he did I saw his sparkling blue eyes.

"Do you have any Jack Daniels?"I shook my head 'no'."But there's some in the back if...I could go get them." "Naw...Its OK."I shrugged.4 minutes later and he came to the counter with monster pack."Monster isn't good for you."He smirked."Liquor isn't good for you."He stated annoyed with my dumb began to walk out but peered over his shoulder,"Mabye...we'll see each other around,yeah?"I nodded."This kickass town is so small...probably."He walked out and started to hum a familiar toon.

---

"Bye Mike!See you tommorow!"I closed the door and went on my was 10:00,well 10:01,still...Anyway I crossed the swerm of cars on the long,wide street.I walked as slow as posible,I don't get out of the house much,so I tried to savor the fresh air."Oh baby..."I mutter under breath.

I hear,again,humming of a familiar toon."Cotton and cardboard, cellophane and paper, thread, needle to employ..."The voice that's singing is male."All felt and fabric, birds fly and cats play,Golden The Pony Boy."I saw a man in a alleyway,when he saw me he stopped."No... going."I urged him."Please?"He smiled."Made out of cloth and standing so still, just like a simple toy**.**Gray as the sky on the day without sun,Golden the Pony Boy."Then it hit me."The Science Of Sleep?"He nodded.I didn't see his face,but I saw his...sparkling blue eyes."Yes,that movie...is hypnotizing."I smiled and walked backed up."Please...Don't be scared!"My hand went out to touch skin was exposed I felt soft cold lips on the fuck?The man might be a fucking hobo!N-not that I'm... tongue begged for entrance.I let him in,his tongue just exploring.I let out a soft moan and I felt the strangers lips went down to my neck and playfully bit my neck,letting blood ooze out,hence making me moan...louder this time.I didn't know what I was doing,to much Vodka,yeah?Then he stopped and backed up."Lets do that again some time."I recognized the voice...the man from the store."Yeah..."

Kyle's POV

I arrived at my quiet,lonely house and locked the door behind me."Sorry sorry sorry."I mumbled.I was miserable."Just hold me..."The shadow from behind me did just that."NO!STOP YOUR NOT HERE!"Yeah...the shadow disappeared,the warmth disappeared.I fell on my knees,sobbing."Just stop haunting me Kenny..."I heard a knock on my door and quickly opened it."What do you want lard ass."No Eric wasn't fat,he was had lost weight when his mother died, that destroyed frowned and told me,"Look _Kyle_,Me and Stan lost Kenny also!Your not the only one feeling hurt." "But..."I tried to calm down."You didn't love him,the way I-I did."He nodded."I know but,god dammit jew,There are other men out there."That's right,I'm Gay.I told Stan,Eric and Kenny that I was gay,thats also when Kenny opened didn't seem to mind beacuse he had girls all over him,since he lost all the fat,Stan just stopped dating after that bitch then came up to me and hugged for once I felt safe,safe in his up,could it be that I'm...falling for him?!Oh Mohammad No!Not Cartman!


End file.
